1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method for providing links thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which reproduces and displays image contents and audio contents and a method for providing links thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic apparatuses having an E-book function generally store a considerable amount of contents. As a user stores a large number of image contents and audio contents in a single apparatus, the user may reproduce various contents through the single electronic apparatus.
However, it is not easy for the user to find the contents that he or she wants to reproduce because a large amount of contents may be stored in the apparatus. For instance, if the user desires to find contents related to what he or she is currently working on, the user must remember where the related contents are stored. However, it is extremely difficult for the user to find the related contents from among various contents. If the user does not remember where the related contents are located, the user is unable to find the related content and he or she must generate the contents all over again.
In order to address one of the above issues, a function to highlight sentences or post a memo is introduced. Although this function may help the user to find the contents he or she wants to reproduce, it does not help the user to find the related contents. Accordingly, a method for helping the user to find the related contents is required.